


Third Times the Charm

by Fandom_Trash_15



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: Lance has always liked Allura, ever since they met when they were kids. He's tried many times over the years to get her to go out with him, to no avail. Until she finally does.---------Or three times Lance asks Allura out, and the time she says yes.





	Third Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Art by: GonProHunter on Tumblr  
> http://gonprohunter.tumblr.com/post/174786378517/third-times-the-charm-lance-has-always-liked  
> Story written for the Lance Flash Bang on Tumblr  
> http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com/

Little Lance Sanchez first sees Allura Altea when his big brother Luis takes him to the park. He thinks she’s really pretty, but is too shy to try to play with her. Lance continues to see her at the park every time one of his siblings takes him. One day he finally introduces himself.

  
“Hi, I’m Lance! Can I play with you?” he asks. Allura blinks up from where she is in the sand box, considering the request. She’s seen the boy around the park before, but never really gave him a second thought. She shrugs.

“Sure. I’m Allura,” she answers him. Lance smile brightly and plops down into the sand next to her and starts trying to make a sand castle. Lance is sad when it’s time for her to leave, but they make plans to continue playing whenever they see each other.

One day, in an attempt to give Lance a distraction while his brothers were doing homework and his parents and grandparents were making dinner, Lance’s big sister Veronica teaches him how to make flower crowns. It takes about an hour, but Lance is soon making them like a pro. He makes one or everyone in his house, and is excited to show Allura the next time he sees her. Which happens to be the next day. Lance is sitting in the grass with a bunch of flowers, working on another flower crown when Allura makes her way over to him.

“Hi Lance! Whatcha doin?” she asks as she sits next to him in the grass, watching him twist flower stems together. Lance looks up with a smile.

“Makin’ somethin’,” he tells her as he continues his work. They sit together, Allura telling him about her day while he finishes his crown. He straightens and exclaims “All done!” and presents the crown to Allura.

“It’s really pretty,” she coos. Lance smiles wider.

“It’s for you!” he says.

“Really? Thank you!” She gasps and smiles, leaning down so that Lance can put it on her. “I love it!”

“You’re welcome!” Lance says as he places it on her head. The two friends babble to each other for a while, until Lance makes a suggestion. “Hey ‘llura, we should get married.” Allura just laughs.

“Why would I marry you?” she asks, still giggling. Lance is frowning, hurt and confused.

“Because we’re friends, and I made you the crown. Why wouldn’t we get married?” he reasons. Allura just shakes her head.

“I don’t want to marry someone with such goofy ears,” she says. Lance touches his ears, getting more upset.

“What’s wrong with my ears?”

“They’re all big and sticky-outy,” Allura tells him. Lance finally has enough.

“Fine! Don’t marry me; I wouldn’t want to marry a meany like you anyways!” he yells at her and gets up, storming away from a protesting Allura and to his brother Marco, who is sitting on a bench on his phone. “Marco, I’m done playing here. Can we go home now?” he asks, still mad but also close to tears. Marco looks up, eyebrows raised in confusion, but agrees.

“Sure thing, hermano. Mama y Abuela might be done baking those dulces by the time we get home,” he informs his youngest sibling. Lance sniffles slightly and nods. The two brothers are out of the park before Allura and her father, who she had gone to after Lance called her a meany, could catch up. When they get home, Lance has calmed down, but is still in a bad mood. Marco leads Lance into the kitchen and informs their mom that something happened. Their mother nods and sends Marco off and goes to Lance, who had settled at the table.

“Lance, your brother tells me something happened at the park today. Do you want to talk about it?” she asks, offering him a small plate of the freshly made cookies. Lance pouts and shakes his head, reaching for a cookie. She nods and sits next to him while he munches on the treat. “Are you sure, mijo? It may help you feel better.” Lance sighs and finishes his cookie.

“Allura was being mean,” he finally tells her. Mama Sanchez hums and brings him in for a hug.

“And why would she do that? You two are such good friends.”

“She said she didn’t want to marry me and then called my ears goofy. I didn’t do anything to her!” Lance tells her, starting to cry a little. She tightens her hold on her son and starts to rub his back.

“That was mean of her. Did she apologise?” Lance shook his head. “Did you let her try?” Again, Lance shakes his head. Mama Sanchez sighs. “You need to give people a chance to fix their mistakes, mi corazon,” she says. Lance slumps and nods. Mama kisses him on the forehead and lets him go. “The next time you see Allura, you let her apologize. Si?” Lance nods again. Mama pats his head and lets Lance finish his cookies.

A few days later, Lance and Veronica are at the park. Allura is not there, so Lance relaxes and heads to the swings. Veronica sits on a bench and pulls out a book from her backpack. Lance enjoys the swings and lets his imagination wander. He’s startled out of his daydream by someone calling his name. It’s Allura, standing off to the side of the swing. Lance takes a breath and slows to a stop, allowing her to come closer.

“Hi Lance,” she starts. He nods, but doesn’t say anything, still weary of her. She sighs and looks him in the eye. “I’m sorry for teasing you about your ears, Lance. It was not nice of me, especially after you made me the flower crown. Can we still be friends?” she asks hopefully. Lance looks her in the eye and considers it before smiling.

“Ok, I’ll forgive you. But you can’t do it ever again, got it?” he says. Allura smiles and nods, giving him a hug. Lance is surprised but hugs her back. They break apart and go off and play on the jungle gym, almost like nothing happened.

Years later, Lance and Allura are still friends and are now in their Senior year of high school. Prom is coming up, and Lance is determined to ask Allura to be his date. He takes a deep breath and presses play on the boombox, making his way over to Allura with the music and a bouquet of her favorite flowers. One of her other friends notices him first and gets her attention, pointing to him as he gets closer. He smiles and holds out the flowers when she turns.

“Hey Allura. Would you go to Prom with me?” he says. Most of the hallway had their attention on them. Allura is surprised, biting her lip as she looks around before she sighs.

“Lance, I would love to,” she starts, and Lance perks up before she finishes, “but Shiro’s already asked and I already agreed. I’m sorry.” And just like that he deflates.

“Oh. OK,” he says, not really knowing what to do. Some people are snickering at him. Others pitying. He sighs but holds out the flowers. “Well, you can still have the flowers. I hope you have fun with him,” he smiles sadly. Allura takes them, pity in her eyes.

“I really am sorry Lance.”

“No, it’s cool. I was just a little too late. See you later,” he turns off the music and walks away with what little dignity he has left, still feeling dejected. He ends up skipping prom.

The two graduate high school and go to different colleges. They try to keep in contact, but it’s hard between being in different states, focussing on their studies and trying to maintain active social lives outside of each other. They end up losing contact. It’s at their high school ten year reunion that they end up meeting again. The two almost don’t recognize the other.

“Allura?” She looks up from the snack table, at the person who called her name. She blinks before recognition him.

“Lance?” He smiles.

“Yeah. It’s been a while, huh?” They get to talking, catching up on each other’s lives. They end up talking for hours, and the reunion party is winding down to a close. Allura has only grown more beautiful, and the passionate light that Lance loves is still there. Lance has matured, and Allura can’t help but melt at the compassion he displays as he talks about all the animals he’s rescued in his work as a vet at animal shelters. Noting the time, Lance makes a split second decision. One last attempt.

“So, Allura...would you maybe like to grab dinner sometime? Catch up some more?” he asks, and she notices there isn’t much of his old confidence. She smiles and accepts.

“I would love to. It’s a date.” Lance can only beam.


End file.
